Don't Leave Me
by Nada-chan 'U'Laurant
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian rasakan apabila orang-orang terdekat kalian meninggalkan kalian dan mengkhianati kalian? Dan apa yang kalian rasakan jika orang asing tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupan kalian?/Bad at summary/Dedicated to IFA HxH Community.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Leave Me  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **HunterxHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi_

_**Theme**__ : I know I'm not alone from the first time. Hey Dear, when will you show up in front of me? Please just stay in my life then._

_**Pair**__ : Kurapika. K x Kuroro. L_

_**Genre**__ : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rated **__: T_

_**Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll.  
_

_**Dedicated to IFA HxH Community**_

* * *

Seorang remaja berambut pirang dan beriris _deep ocean blue, _berjalan santai ditengah ramainya orang-orang berlalu lalang. Remaja pirang tersebut terbiasa bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari teman-temannya. Dia pun terbiasa berangkat sekolah sendiri, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Oh tunggu, apa mereka bisa disebut 'teman'? Apakah 'teman' itu, yang selalu memaksa dia memberikan jawaban saat ulangan maupun PR atau konsekuensinya saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah dia akan di _bully _habis-habisan? Ya, dulu dia seperti itu. Tapi, semenjak dia tau bahwa teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkan dia saja dan ada suatu hal yang menimpanya, dia mulai mengeraskan diri dan tidak akan terpengaruh oleh apa yang teman-temannya lakukan padanya. _Semakin keras mereka melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, semakin keras juga aku, _begitu pikirnya. Akhirnya, dia tidak mempunyai teman satu pun. Teman-temannya yang dulu mem_bully_nya, sekarang menjauhinya walaupun terkadang mereka masih sering mem_bully _Kurapika.

Sesampainya di sekolah, gerbang masuk sekolahnya yang tidak biasanya ramai di pagi hari seperti ini sudah dipadati oleh teman-teman sekolahnya, terutama perempuan. Tanpa memedulikan hal itu, Kurapika berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Sampai dikelasnya, Kurapika menaruh tasnya di tempatnya biasa duduk, pojok kiri belakang kelas. Alasan dia duduk disitu karena dirinya yang tidak punya teman dan dia suka melihat jendela di sebelah kirinya yang mengahadap langsung ke halaman depan sekolahnya. Seperti saat ini, dia memandangi halaman depan sekolahnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang memperhatikan halaman depan sekolah tersebut. Ntah karena apa, dia terus memandangi sosok laki-laki tersebut. Tak lama, laki-laki tersebut yang sepertinya menyadari dia sedang diperhatikan, beradu pandang dengan Kurapika. Kurapika yang kaget hanya membatu dan laki-laki tersebut perlahan tersenyum kepadanya. Kurapika yang sadar dirinya beradu pandang dengan orang asing, langsung menarik dirinya dari jendela.

* * *

"Pagi semuanya, kita akan kedatangan seorang anak baru. Yak, silahkan masuk," ujar wali kelas mereka, memasuki kelas. Dibelakangnya, sudah membuntuti seorang laki-laki yang dilihat Kurapika tadi.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Perkenalkan, saya Kuroro Lucifer. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujar remaja bernama Kuroro tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum.

"Kyaaaa~" jerit anak-anak perempuan disana tak sadar.

"Baik, Kuroro, duduk di sebelah Kurapika ya," ujar wali kelas mereka, menunjuk tempat Kurapika. Kuroro langsung berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk diiringi teriakan-teriakan yang intinya mereka tak ingin anak baru tersebut duduk dengan anak 'aneh'. Kuroro tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu dan terus berjalan santai ke tempatnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Kuroro. Laki-laki yang waktu itu tak sengaja kau lihat sedang melihat-lihat halaman depan sekolah," ujar Kuroro saat dia duduk di tempatnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman. Kurapika hanya meliriknya acuh tak acuh dan kembali menghadap depan, mendengarkan penjelasan wali kelasnya sekaligus guru mata pelajaran Matematika.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, Kuroro menarik tangannya dan bergumam, "aku yakin kita bisa berteman," dan langsung menghadap ke depan kembali.

Tak disadari Kuroro, Kurapika menggerakkan bibirnya dan berkata tanpa suara, "dan setelah kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya, kau akan takut dan menjauhiku."

* * *

Bel istirahat berdentang nyaring. Murid-murid sekolah tersebut pergi menyerbu kantin ataupun pergi ke perpustakaan maupun halaman belakang sekolah. Tak sedikit juga yang hanya berdiam di kelasnya masing-masing. Kurapika dan Kuroro pun masih diam di kelas, tidak melakukan apapun. Tak lama, Kurapika melihat arlojinya dan langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Hei, mau ke kantin?" tanya Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika pergi, sedangkan yang ditanya tidak menjawab apapun, tetap berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kuroro yang melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya, hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada dan memejamkan mata, mencoba mengembalikan kesabarannya.

"Hei," ujar seseorang membuat Kuroro kaget dan membuka matanya. Didepannya, telah duduk seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu yang dikuncir kuda.

"Aku Neon Nostrade, aku duduk di sebelah kananmu persis," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tempat dia duduk dan dilanjutkan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kuroro bersalaman.

"Aku Kuroro, salam kenal," ujar Kuroro sambil menyambut uluran tangan Neon yang sekarang tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana rasanya duduk dengan anak aneh itu? Kalau aku lihat, kau terus tak diacuhkan ya?"

"Ya-yah.. Begitulah. Tunggu, kenapa kalian memanggilnya aneh?"

"Kau kan tau sendiri, dia tak pedulian. Kalau memang dia tidak aneh, seharusnya dia menanggapimu kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi, mungkin saja kan dia punya alasan tersendiri?"

"Tidak. Dia memang benar-benar anak aneh kok,"

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Hm.. Pernah suatu hari, dia lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kami meminta jawaban pr sama dia, dia malah tak mengacuhkan ka-"

"Tunggu, jadi kalian secara tak langsung memalaknya?"

"Ya-yah.. Dia pintar sih," jawab Neon ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, itu kan dulu. Ceritanya mau aku lanjutkan atau tidak?" lanjutnya, sedikit cemberut.

"Hhh.. Ok, ok. Lanjut,"

"Saat kami meminta jawaban pr punya dia, tidak biasanya dia tak menanggapi kami. Salah satu dari kami ada yang menggebrak mejanya karena sudah kesal tapi, dia hanya memandangi kami dengan tatapan dingin dan langsung membaca bukunya lagi. Karena temanku yang menggebrak meja tadi sudah habis kesabarannya, dia langsung menarik kemeja si aneh dan memaksanya berdiri. Setelah itu, kepalanya yang tertunduk mulai melihat temanku itu dan perlahan bola matanya berubah merah. Seram kan?" jelas Neon panjang lebar.

"Mungkin saja dia pakai lensa kontak,"

"Iiihh~ jelas-jelas kami melihat perubahan bola matanya itu. Semnejak saat itu, kami menjauhinya,"

"Masa iya gara-gara itu saja kalian menjauhinya? Mungkin dia punya alasan yang logis untuk itu,"

"Kalau punya alasan sih mungkin saja, tapi pasti tidak logis. Coba saja pikir, bagaimana bisa manusia biasa bisa merubah warna iris mata begitu? Pasti dia bukan ma-" kata-kata Neon terputus karena adanya yang membuka pintu kelasnya dan orang itu adalah Kurapika.

"Cih," desis Neon dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroro.

"Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya," ujar Neon sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan Kurapika berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Darimana?" tanya Kuroro saat Kurapika duduk ditempatnya, disebelahnya. Kurapika hanya melirik dingin Kuroro.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya tak kalah dingin dengan tatapannya.

"Hey, kok galak gitu sih sama teman sebangku sendiri?" Kurapika tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro dan lanjut membaca bukunya. Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

_Kurapika's POV_

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Sungguh, aku lebih nyaman berada dirumah walaupun hanya sendirian. Ya, sendiri. Dari dulu aku memang sudah sendiri bukan? Walaupun saat masih kecil aku ditemani oleh teman-temanku yang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, tapi nyatanya apa? Mereka lebih dulu pergi meninggalkanku. Termasuk...orangtuaku...

Aaaarrgghh! Sudahlah, untuk apa aku meratapi masa lalu? Tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang. Aku tak nyaman disini. Apalagi saat anak baru itu masuk, tambah kacau saja. Tadi juga sebelum dia pulang dia pamit dulu kepadaku. Padahal kan tak ada gunanya. Toh dia mau pulang duluan atau lambat pun aku tidak peduli. Tunggu, kenapa jadi membicarakan dia sih?

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" ujar seseorang di depanku yang sedang bersandar di ujung lorong yang sedang aku lalui. Setelah aku berjalan agak mendekatinya, aku tahu bahwa dia Feitan. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tunggu, bukan _dia,_ tapi _mereka_.

"Hm.. Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak memberikan pelajaran tambahan," ujar seorang perempuan, menyeringai. Aku tau dia Machi.

"Ya. Kau benar," aku melihat dari belakang mereka berdua kelompok mereka berusaha mengepungku. Sayang para guru sudah pulang, coba belum. Tapi, bukan berarti aku hanya mengandalkan guru.

"Apa salahku?" ujarku. Niatnya hanya berkata biasa, tapi kedengarannya agak dingin.

"Salahmu? Apa ya? Mungkin hanya untuk kesenangan belaka," ujar Nobunaga sarkastis.

"Bodoh," kataku sinis. Ha! Mereka marah rupanya.

"Apa kau bi-"

"Apa-apaan kalian?" suara seseorang yang terus menjengkelkanku selama satu hari ini terdengar. Sepertinya, dia berjalan kearahku. Aku tak peduli.

"Cih," sepertinya mereka hanya berniat mem_bully _aku sendiri. Mereka pergi. Ya, pergi. Meninggalkanku bersama si bodoh ini.

"Kau tak apa?" ujarnya.

"Ya," jawabku sambil berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil sepatu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar? Aku takut mereka akan mem_bully_mu di jalan,"

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku laki-laki dan aku tau bagaimana aku harus menjaga diri. Bukan perempuan lemah lembut yang merasa senang bahwa ada laki-laki yang menghawatirkannya,"

"Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana ka-"

"Hentikan!" jeda, aku melihat kearahnya. "Aku tidak butuh orang lain. Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Dan yang terutama, aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan anak baru itu. Sungguh, aku jengkel sekali! Apa maksudnya dia seperti itu? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku! Teman-teman dekatku saja tidak peduli aku di_bully _atau tidak. Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Memuakkan.

Esok harinya, Kurapika berangkat seperti biasa. Berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, hari ini dia berhenti di taman dekat sekolahnya, menunggu teman-temannya. Walaupun diawal aku bilang dia tidak punya teman, bukan berarti dia tidak punya teman sama sekali disekolahnya kan?

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kurapika mengecek jam di ponselnya. Sepertinya, waktu yang mereka sepakati sudah lewat.

"Lama sekali mereka," gumam Kurapika, sedikit kesal.

"Yo! Kura-chan~!" teriak seseorang dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Saat menoleh ke arah mereka, terlihat 3 orang anak yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Kurapika hanya mendengus pelan dan menampilkan raut muka kesal.

"Kurapi~ Maaf telat!" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan membawa pancingan kesayangannya ke sekolah. Ntah untuk apa.

"Kami menunggu dia selesai _berdandan_ dulu," sahut anak laki-laki lain berambut putih yang membawa _skateboard _kepunyaannya, menekankan kata _berdandan_ sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang tampaknya lebih tua dari mereka bertiga. Padahal mereka hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja.

"Tuan Leorio memang perlu berdandan lama agar lebih tampan," ujar laki-laki berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Leorio tersebut dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari ketiga temannya.

"Hhh.. Terserah kau lah. Ayo jalan! Nanti telat,"

"Apa sih, Kuraa~ Masih 30menit lagi kok," ujar Leorio.

"Bagiku ini telat," ujar Kurapika enteng.

"Iya, biasanya kan kau merenung dulu di kelas," celetuk Killua, anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi.

"Tapi, waktu aku lewat kelasmu, aku lihat kau sedang berbicara bersama anak baru," ujar Gon, anak laki-laki yang membawa pancingan.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengannya dan jangan pernah membahas tentang dia lagi!" teriak Kurapika tertahan dan langsung berlari mendahului teman-temannya berjalan menuju sekolah. Ketiga temannya yang lain hanya angkat bahu melihat kelakuan Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika yang meninggalkan teman-temannya merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi yah, memang sifatnya seperti itu.

Sesampainya di lorong tempat kelasnya berada, Kurapika melihat Kuroro sudah datang dan duduk manis di tempat duduknya. Perasaannya langsung memburuk. Tanpa menaruh tasnya di kelas, dia pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, menunggu beberapa menit sampai bel berbunyi. Dan tanpa disadarinya, orang yang saat ini membuatnya jengkel tengah memperhatikannya dan menyeringai layaknya binatang buas yang tengah menemukan mangsanya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, rautnya berubah menjadi sedih, kecewa dan lainnya. Perlahan, dia bergumam,

"Sepertinya, dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku,"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : **Halo semua~ Pertama, saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keteledoran saya tidak meng-_update_ fic saya yang sebelumnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, nikmati ini dulu ya~ :3

Kedua, maaf bagi para juri kalo fic-nya nggak nyambung banget sama temanya~ hontou ni gomen~ (_ _)

Ok, demi berlanjutnya fic ini, mohon _**Review**-_nyaya~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : **__Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi_

_**Theme**__ : I know I'm not alone from the first time. Hey Dear, when will you show up in front of me? Please just stay in my life then._

_**Pair**__ : Kurapika. K x Kuroro. L_

_**Genre**__ : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rated **__: T_

___**Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), Alur terlalu cepat, dll.  
_

_**Thanks to : **__Whitypearl, Nekomata Angel of Darkness, Natsu Hiru-chan, October Lynx and my silent readers.__  
_

* * *

~*_The Last Chapter*~_

Bel istirahat berdenting nyaring, semua siswa pergi menyerbu kantin maupun tempat lainnya yang ada di sekolah. Kira-kira 5 menit sudah bel istirahat berbunyi, Kurapika beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. _Tumben dia tidak menanyaiku, _batin Kurapika. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu kelasnya, Kurapika sedikit melirik ke arah Kuroro. _Hoo... Dia sedang membaca buku rupanya. Pantas saja. _Lalu, Kurapika meneruskan langkahnya keluar kelas.

"Mereka sudah disana sepertinya," gumam Kurapika, berjalan cepat menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya.

Perlahan, dia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolahnya. Tempat yang tenang dan jarang siswa-siswi lain datang ke sana. Mungkin, ada yang bertanya kenapa Kurapika dan temannya bertemu di tempat ini? Karena, Kurapika tak ingin teman-temannya di ancam, di _bully _atau dikerjai maupun dihina seperti dirinya. Tapi, yang jelas, dia merasa kesepian. Memang, dia tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, tapi melihatnya yang mempunyai teman dan berusaha melindungi temannya, bukankah berarti dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka karena dia merasa sendirian, kan? Di dalam hatinya dia ingin ditemani, tidak ingin sendiriran. Dia yakin suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya. Di satu sisi, ia yakin akan hal itu, tapi, di sisi lain ia ragu. Apakah _mereka_, tidak, apakah _seseorang itu _akan terus ada untuk menemaninya? _Suatu saat _dia _akan meninggalkanku, seperti kedua orangtuaku dan teman kecilku, _batin Kurapika, tersenyum miris.

Merasa teman-temannya tak kunjung datang, Kurapika mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata ada 1 pesan masuk dari Gon, isinya :

_Pikaa~ maaf, kami tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan setelah istirahat, sedangkan tugasnya banyak sekali~ T.T_

_Maaf aku tidak bilang sebelumnya.. _Hontou ni gomen_~ ." (_ _)_

_Ps : jangan marah yaa~ aku mohoon~  
_  
Bukannya marah atau apa, Kurapika hanya tertawa menanggapi pesan singkat dari temannya itu. Setelah puas tertawa, jari-jarinya mulai menari diatas _keypad _ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan pesan singkat itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ayo kita intip balasannya! :D

_Ok, nggak apa-apa kok. Semangat _ngerjain _tugasnya ya! ^^_

_Aku akan marah sama kamu kalau aku bertemu denganmu, Gon. Hahaha.  
_  
Selesai mengetik, Kurapika menekan tombol _send _di ponselnya. Memikirkan kembali isi pesan yang dikirimkan Gon dan balasan yang dia kirim, membuatnya terkekeh lagi. Mungkin, kalau dia bisa tertawa atau tersenyum kepada yang lain seperti itu, dia bisa disukai banyak orang. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri seperti itu, sangat manis.

Kurapika menutup matanya perlahan. Menikmati desiran angin yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. Angin yang sejuk dan tidak adanya siswa lain selain dia, membuatnya merasa damai, melupakan sejenak perlakuan _teman _sekelasnya maupun _teman _satu sekolahnya kepadanya.

Merasakan angin semakin kencang, Kurapika memutuskan untuk turun dari atap dan pergi ke kelasnya. Di sepanjang lorong yang ia lalui untuk mencapai kelasnya, banyak siswi ataupun siswa yang berbisik membicarakan _sesuatu _dengan temannya dan sesekali melirik ataupun melihat langsung Kurapika. Ada juga siswi yang melihat Kurapika dan langsung tertawa dengan wajah mengejek. Kurapika mengahadapinya dengan berwajah dingin sekaligus tenang, seolah dia merasa tindakan semua orang yang dilewatinya bukan untuknya. Bahkan, ada yang _iseng _melempar Kurapika dengan botol plastik bekas minumnya. Dengan cepat Kurapika menghindarinya dan tetap mempertahankan wajah tenang dan dinginnya. Tidak terkejut, sedih, marah atau apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa akan perlakuan itu dari kecil, bahkan lebih parah.

Saat sampai di lorong kelasnya, ia melihat Kuroro sedang berbicara dengan Neon dan tertawa bersama. _Neon pasti menghasut Kuroro agar menjauhiku, _batin Kurapika, tersenyum sinis. _Sungguh memuakkan._

Dengan raut wajah yang datar ditambah tatapan yang dingin, Kurapika memasuki kelasnya dan langsung menuju tempatnya duduk, disamping Kuroro.

"Ah! Kau sudah kembali rupanya," sapa Kuroro saat melihat Kurapika berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

Disapa seperti itu, Kurapika hanya melirik dingin teman sebangkunya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya, mengambil buku miliknya.

"Hei, mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya Kuroro, memegang pergelangan tangan Kurapika.

Dengan cepat Kurapika menyentakkan tangannya agar tangan Kuroro terlepas, namun percuma. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, dengan suara yang dingin dan menusuk, Kurapika menjawab, "bukan urusanmu."

Tidak ada raut terkejut atau merasa tersinggung dari Kuroro. Dia hanya menampilkan raut wajah yang tenang sekaligus datar. Neon yang dari tadi diam, menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

"Dia benar," Neon beranjak ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika. "Terserah dia bukan, dia ingin kemana? Kita tidak berhak untuk tahu akan hal itu. Karena, kita kan bukan siapa-siapanya dia," lanjut Neon, tersenyum manis. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Kurapika dan Kuroro, tapi jelas Kuroro merasa tersadar dari tindakannya itu karena pegangannya pada pergelangan Kurapika mengendur. Neon yang menyadari hal tersebut, dengan mudah melepaskan pegangan tangan Kuroro pada pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kurapika berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelasnya.

Neon kembali ke tempatnya semula saat berbicara dengan Kuroro tadi. Sedangkan Kuroro, tampaknya ia masih merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neon.

"Ne, Kuroro. Kau berkelompok dengan siapa saat pelajaran sejarah nanti?" tanya Neon, memperhatikan Kuroro. Merasa tak diacuhkan, Neon memegang tangan Kuroro yang berada di atas meja.

"Ah, eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro bingung.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Neon balik, cemberut.

"Maaf," jeda, Kuroro tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Neon, "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Kau berkelompok dengan siapa saat pelajaran sejarah nanti?"

"Dengan teman sebangkuku saja. Satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari dua orang kan?"

"Kalau kau terpaksa bersamanya, satu kelompok denganku saja. Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke guru sejarahnya,"

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau bersamanya kok," Kuroro kembali menampilkan senyumannya. Sedangkan Neon, dipipinya mulai terlihat semburat merah sekaligus raut cemberut.

"Huuh.. Kalau kau tidak tahan dengannya, bergabung dengan kelompokku saja," ujar Neon, memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroro. Sedangkan Kuroro, hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

* * *

"Oy, Kura. Tugas sejarah dikumpulkan hari Senin, sedangkan sekarang Jum'at. Tugasnya lumayan susah lagi. Mau tak mau, kita kerja kelompok dari sekarang ya?" ujar Kuroro, merapihkan tasnya sambil sesekali melirik Kurapika.

"Hm,"

"Mengerjakannya dirumahmu saja tak apa kan? Orangtuaku kerja, pulangnya malam. Aku lupa bawa kunci rumah. Kau tidak terpaksa kan?" tanya Kuroro, ragu.

"Hm,"

Merasa putus asa akan jawaban Kurapika, Kuroro diam sambil mengikuti Kurapika dari belakang. Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kuroro yang lain yang sekarang terpaksa dia pendam di dalam hatinya. Hanya satu harapannya sekarang, semoga sikap Kurapika tidak seperti sekarang ini saat mengerjakan tugas nanti. Wah, kalau tetap seperti itu, pasti akan banyak helaan nafas dari Kuroro. Hahaha. _Aku harus menyiapkan batinku baik-baik, _tekad Kuroro sambil meninju udara yang berada diatasnya. Tak disadarinya, Kurapika yang sadar Kuroro sudah tidak lagi menikutinya, tanpa sengaja menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kuroro yang sedang seperti itu. Tak urung, Kurapika menampilkan seulas senyum yang beberapa detik kemudian kembali terganti dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hey, untuk apa kau seperti itu?" Kuroro baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dengan sebuah _cengiran, _Kuroro berlari menuju Kurapika. Beberapa detik setelah Kuroro berlari menghampirinya, dia kembali berbalik badan dan berjalan santai.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Kuroro tidak lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mungkin dia jera akan hal yang dilakukannya tadi. Hahaha. Atau dia tidak ingin kembali terlihat konyol di hadapan orang yang disukainya? Tunggu, _suka_?Apa dia benar _menyukainya_? Atau dia hanya sekedar merasa _tertarik _akan pribadi Kurapika? Tidak, semuanya salah. Dia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia _mencintai _Kurapika, bukan sekadar merasa _tertarik _ataupun _menyukainya. _Ya, dia _mencintai _Kurapika pada pandangan pertama saat di taman depan sekolah barunya itu.

"Aku bersumpah, sekali lagi kau berhenti mengikutiku dan terdiam di jalanan seperti orang bodoh begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Kurapika kesal karena untuk kedua kalinya hal yang sama terjadi. Bedanya, tidak ada adegan meninju udara.

Kuroro yang kembali tersadar, sempat melihat raut jengkel Kurapika terhadapnya. Dengan raut wajah memelas, Kuroro kembali mengejar Kurapika. Sedangkan Kurapika, kembali berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana memangnya?" tanya Kuroro, saat berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Kurapika.

"Sebentar lagi sampai," jawab Kurapika, singkat.

"Hmm.. Lumayan juga dari sekolah ya. Setiap hari kau pergi dan pulang sekolah berjalan kaki seperti ini?"

"Ya,"

"Tidak capek? Jaraknya kan lumayan lho,"

"Tidak, sudah terbiasa. Sepertinya kau yang capek ya? Dasar manja," Kuroro tidak merasa tersinggung atau marah. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Hahaha. Sejujurnya, iya. Sampai dirumahmu, buatkan aku minum ya. Hauus," keluh Kuroro dibuat-buat.

"Tidak sopan," ujar Kurapika, melirik tajam Kuroro. Yang dilirik hanya tertawa ringan saja.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang, kamu aku jemput saja?" celetuk Kuroro. Kurapika melihat Kuroro dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Kau pasti bercanda,"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku bercanda?" ujar Kuroro santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku hanya tidak ingin teman sebangkuku sudah capek duluan saat tiba di sekolah,"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli terhadapku?" langkah Kurapika terhenti, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Apa ini hanya bualanmu saja agar kau ingin melihatku lemah di hadapanmu? Sudah aku bilang bukan, aku bukan tuan putri lemah yang perlu kau lindungi!" teriak Kurapika, memandang tajam manik Kuroro. Ia sudah berusaha menahan emosinya, entah itu marah, merasa tersinggung, sedih, senang, atau apapun itu dan nyatanya ia gagal.

Kini, Kuroro yang terbelalak melihat Kurapika seperti itu. Perlahan, Kuroro mendekati Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya yang besar dan menjatuhkannya di kepala Kurapika, mengusapnya perlahan. _Bukan sekarang saatnya, tunggulah. Aku pasti akan memberitahukan alasanku padamu. Atau kau sendiri yang akan menemukan jawabannya nanti, _batin Kuroro.

"Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan alasanku berlaku seperti ini terhadapmu," ujar Kuroro lembut. Emosi Kurapika perlahan menyusut dan kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"Ayo jalan. Udara sore semakin dingin," ajak Kuroro. Kini, Kuroro yang berjalan di depan. Dia tidak tau Kurapika mengikutinya atau tidak, tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kemejanya tertarik, bukan, _ditarik _seseorang dari belakang dengan lembut. Isyarat untuk menyuruhnya berbalik ke belakang. Kuroro melihat Kurapika –si _penarik bajunya _tadi _–_masih dalam keadaan tertunduk. Bedanya, jika di lihat dari sela-sela poninya, terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Kurapika. Kuroro tersenyum melihat hal itu. Perlahan, tarikan Kurapika pada baju Kuroro terlepas, tapi, gantinya, tangan besar Kuroro berusaha menggenggam tangan Kurapika. Ia sempat tersentak kaget dan kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang semakin jelas. Tidak ada perlawanan apapun dari Kurapika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kuroro. Jelas Kuroro senang.

"Ayo, secepatnya kita ke rumahmu," ujar Kuroro lembut dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kurapika.

Selama beberapa saat, Kurapika terus berjalan dengan tertunduk. Untung saja jalanan tersebut sepi sekarang. Kalau tidak, dia bisa menabrak orang nantinya.

"Hey, kalau kau menunduk terus seperti itu, rumahmu bisa terlewat," Kuroro tiba-tiba berhenti di depan Kurapika dan memegang dagu Kurapika, memaksanya untuk menatap langsung Kuroro. Semburat merah kembali terlihat di wajah Kurapika. Tidak ingin Kuroro melihatnya, Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya itu.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Kuroro kembali berjalan dan perlahan Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro. Tatapan Kurapika kini kembali ke depan.

"Kita sampai," ujar Kurapika pelan. Untunglah, Kuroro masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Akhirnyaaa~" Kuroro bernafas lega. Terlihat sekali diwajahnya dia begitu senang. Haha. Kurapika yang melihat kelakuan _teman_nyaitu hanya tertawa pelan. Kuroro yang menyadari itu, menoleh ke arah Kurapika dan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kau bisa seperti itu di sekolah, pasti banyak yang mengantre untuk mendapatkanmu," ujar Kuroro, _cengar-cengir _tidak jelas. Kurapika melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam dan memukul pelan lengan Kuroro. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa saja.

"Ayo masuk," Kuroro membuntuti Kurapika dari belakang.

Rumah Kurapika termasuk besar karena ditempati oleh Kurapika seorang. Dua lantai pula. Saat memasuki ruang tamunya, kesan sepi langsung dirasakan Kuroro. Apalagi saat lampu-lampu rumahnya belum dinyalakan, semakin menambah kesan suram dan sepi. _Aku bisa merasakan kesepian dan kesendirian yang dialaminya_, batin Kuroro.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya. Aku mau mengambil buku sejarah di kamar," Kuroro hanya mengangguk dan melihat punggung Kurapika berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aku jadi ingin menemaninya disini, tidak ingin pulang," gumam Kuroro.

Tak lama, Kurapika yang ternyata sudah ganti baju, keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa buku. _Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tidak memakai seragam sekolah._

"Maaf aku ganti baju," ujarnya menghampiri Kuroro.

"Hahaha. Tak apa,"

"Mau minum apa? Aku buatkan,"

"Tak usah repot-repot. Nanti saja. Sekarang, mengerjakan tugas saja dulu," Kurapika hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai mendiskusikan tugas sejarah mereka.

Jam di rumah Kurapika telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tugas mereka sudah selesai. Dan tak disangka Kuroro, sifat Kurapika berubah 180derajat dari saat mereka bertemu! _Ya, sekarang dia terlihat lebih manis, _aku Kuroro di dalam hatinya.

"Mm.. Kuro, kau tidak apa, pulang malam begini?" tanya Kurapika, merapihkan buku-buku miliknya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Tak apa kok. Jangan khawatir," Kuroro kembali menampilkan senyumnya yang membuat pipi Kurapika sekarang di dominasi semburat merah.

"A-aku buat minuman dulu," ujarnya setengah berlari menuju dapur.

* * *

~*_Kurapika's POV_*~

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku begini sih? Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun. Tapi, berada di sampingnya, terasa berbeda. Dia membuatku nyaman. Oh ya ampun, apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Dia itu laki-laki! Dan kau pun juga! Jelas itu menyalahi kodrat yang telah ada kan?

Ungh, aku berusaha menyingkirkan pikiranku itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku mulai mengambil teh, gula serta cangkir dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Aku juga mulai memasak air.

Sambil menunggu air mendidih, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur. Hhh~ Sungguh, aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini sih? Semenjak orangtua dan teman kecilku meninggalkanku, jujur saja, aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi, saat aku mengenal Gon, Killua dan Leorio, perlahan aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun kadang dipaksakan. Tapi, mereka berbeda dengan Kuroro. Aku begitu merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Apakah aku, _menyukainya? _Ibu, ayah, apakah aku salah mempunyai perasaan seperti ini?

Aku mulai membayangkan wajah kedua orangtuaku. Tanpa aku mau, wajah mereka berganti dengan wajah teman-teman kecilku. Tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa pening. Gambaran wajah-wajah mereka mulai berubah jadi berlumuran darah. _Ini semua salahmu. Kalau kau tidak terlahir, _mereka _tidak_ _akan datang ke_ _kampungmu._ Lagi, terdengar lagi suara itu. Aku mencoba untuk menutup kedua telingaku tapi tetap saja suara itu masih jelas terdengar. Tanpa sengaja, aku mencari barang yang dapat menyalurkan perasaan berkecamuk ini.

PRAANG!

Tak lama setelah terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah itu, ada derap langkah yang mendekatiku. Pandanganku kabur, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa itu. Lama-lama, sosok itu mulai terlihat. Ia pergi mematikan kompor setelah itu mendekatiku. Merengkuh aku lembut. Tangannya yang hangat mengusap lembut rambutku. Ini pasti tangan Kuroro, ya, pasti dia.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan. Dari nada suaranya, tidak ada nada yang mendesakku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang ada hanyalah nada lembut dan khawatir.

"A-aku takut," gumamku pelan. Aku merasa mataku kian memanas dan bukti bahwa aku rapuh, aku keluarkan tanpa persetujuannku. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipiku dan menyebabkan seragam Kuroro sedikit basah. Sepertinya, dia tau hal itu. Karena, dia mulai memelukku lebih erat.

"Apa yang ingin kau keluarkan, keluarkanlah. Aku selalu ada untukmu," ujarnya lembut, masih sambil mengusap kepalaku. Air mataku kian deras dan aku mulai melingkarkan tanganku untuk balas memeluknya.

* * *

~*_Kuroro's POV_*~

Aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan Kurapika begitu kacau sekarang ini. Dan aku tidak ingin dia bertambah kacau karena aku memaksanya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dia sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Tak ada lagi isakan tangis darinya dan nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"Kurapika," panggilku pelan kepadanya. Tak ada sahutan. Sepertinya, dia tertidur. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Perlahan, aku ubah posisi tanganku untuk menggendongnya _bridal style. _Syukurlah dia tidak terbangun. Dengan hati-hati, aku bawa dia ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Fuuh.. Untung badannya tidak terlalu berat. Aku jadi tidak terlalu susah menggendongnya. Sampai di kamarnya, aku membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur pelan-pelan. Aku mengambil selimut yang terletak di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidurnya dan aku selimuti dia. Aish, wajahnya terlihat damai saat sedang tidur seperti itu. Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Aku mengambil kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk disitu, menunggu samapi dia terbangun.

Hm? Aku merasa ada getar panjang dari saku celanaku. Saat aku lihat ponselku, ternyata ibu menelepon. Perlahan, aku buka pintu kamar Kurapika dan menjawab telepon dari ibu di luar kamar.

"Halo? Ada apa, _Mom_?"

"_Dimana kamu? Tidak mungkin masih disekolah kan?"_

"Aku ada dirumah teman. Tadi ada kerja kelompok. Tapi, sekarang temanku itu sedang sakit. Sedangkan di rumahnya hanya ada dia seorang,"

"_Benarkah? Dia sepantaran denganmu kan? Orangtuanya kemana?"_

"Sudah meninggal,"

"_Ya ampun. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kalau menurutmu harus dibawa ke dokter, bawa saja," _tak aku sangka. Terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Ibu.

"Tak apa kok. Sekarang dia lagi tidur,"

"_Hm. Syukurlah. Yasudah, kau ingin menemani dia?" _hah?

"Boleh bu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"_Tentu saja. Besok hari sabtu dan kalian libur. Tapi, temanmu yang sakit itu, laki-laki kan?"_

"Hahaha. Iya, bu. Mana berani aku kalau dia perempuan," hihi. Walaupun, wajahnya mirip perempuan.

"_Baiklah, Ibu izinkan. Kau perlu baju ganti? Kalau iya, nanti ibu beri tahu Shalnark-_san _untuk mengantarkannya,"_

"Hm.. Boleh deh. Terima kasih ya, bu,"

"_Sama-sama, sayang. Terserah kau ingin menginap berapa malam. Tapi, kalau bisa hari Senin kau berangkat sekolah dari rumah ya,"_

"Iya. _Love you, Mom,"_

"Love you too, Dear,_"_ dan sambungan terputus. Syukurlah, aku bisa puas menemani Kurapika tanpa mencemaskan akan dimarahi oelh orangtuaku. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka _Mom _sebaik itu.

Pelan-pelan, aku memutar knop pintu kamar Kurapika. Terdengar bunyi berdecit pelan. Untunglah, dia tidak terbangun. Aku kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi aku duduki.

Aku menatapi wajah Kurapika lekat-lekat. Pandanganku kini tertuju ke bibirnya yang tipis. Jujur saja, aku sungguh tergiur untuk _mencicipi_nya. Haha. Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia sadar atau tau, dia pasti akan menamparku dan menyuruh aku pergi dari rumahnya. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi yah, aku berusaha menahan diri.

Ada getar lagi dari ponselku, bedanya yang ini pendek. Saat aku lihat, ternyata ada pesan singkat dari Shalnark.

_Kuro, alamat rumah temanmu dimana?_

Mungkin, kalian bingung kenapa dia tidak pakai panggilan Tuan Muda atau apapun, tapi langsung namaku. Itu karena, umurku tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan dia. Aku juga enggan sih, dipanggil Tuan Muda. Lagipula, terkadang Shalnark sudah aku anggap adik sendiri.

_Aku tidak tau nomor rumahnya dan alamat lengkapnya. Haha. Pokoknya, rumahnya bersebrangan dengan taman _Miseru. _Kalau kau sudah di depan taman, _sms _saja. Nanti aku ke depan._

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shalnark. Tapi, aku yakin dia membaca balasan dariku. Aku kembali larut menatapi wajah Kurapika. Tak sadar, tanganku terulur membelai lembut pipinya.

"Kau sangat.. manis," gumamku pelan.

Takut dia terbangun, aku segera menarik tanganku. Merasa ada getar lagi di ponselku, aku segera mengeceknya. Ada pesan dari Shalnark.

_Hei! Aku sudah ditaman. Yah, sebenarnya aku punya dugaan rumah temanmu yang mana sih._

Perlahan, aku keluar dari kamar Kurapika tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Saat berhasil sampai diluar kamar, aku langsung _ngibrit _ke pintu depan dan pergi ke taman. Untung saja jarak antara taman dan rumah Kurapika dekat.

Aku mencari-cari sosok Shalnark di taman itu. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya. Awas saja dia kalau ternyata belum sampai!

"Hoy!" seseorang menepuk bahuku dan saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan Shalnark yang sedang tersenyum aneh sambil membawa tasku yang untuk berpergian. Haahh. Orang ini memang aneh sih.

"Katanya kau di taman!" gerutuku. Dia hanya tertawa saja.

"Hahaha. Ini juga daerah taman kan?" aku menjawab hanya dengan _deathglare _terbaikku saja.

"Mana bajunya? Dia sendirian di rumah nih," aku mengulurkan tanganku meminta tasku itu. Dia malah menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik badannya.

"Ada satu syarat! Tunjukkan aku rumah temanmu beserta temanmu itu rupanya seperti apa," ujar Shalnark _nyengir._ Ampuuunn.

"Aku hanya akan menunjukkan rumahnya. Kalau rupa temanku tidak,"

"Tsk! Ayolaah. Temanmu itu laki-laki kan? Untuk apa di sembunyikan gitu?"

"Bukan begituu. Dia itu lagi sakit. Kalau kau ke kamarnya, nanti malah buat keributaan,"

"Hm? Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya?"

"Dia itu sendirian, Shalnark. Orangtuanya sudah tiada. Temannya pun hanya segelintir orang saja, bahkan bisa dihitung pakai jari,"

"Yaa, tapi kenapa kau bisa perhatian sama dia, gitu? Pasti ada alasannya," ugh, sekarang dia memasang senyum yang lebih mirip ke _evilsmirk._

"Sudaah, sudaah! Kapan-kapan saja aku beri tau, ok? Dadaaaah," aku langsung menyambar tasku dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Shalnark. Sepertinya, Shalnark masih memperhatikanku memasuki rumah Kurapika. Masa bodo, deh.

* * *

Jam besar yang ada di ruang tamu Kurapika, berdentang delapan kali, yang artinya sudah jam delapan malam. Kuroro masih setia menunggu Kurapika bangun. Sesekali kalau dia bosan, dia akan berjalan ke arah beranda kamar Kurapika dan melihat langit malam. Saat untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kuroro beranjak untuk pergi ke beranda, ada lenguhan pelan dari Kurapika.

"Unggh," perlahan, kelopak mata Kurapika mulai terbuka. Badannya mulai berusaha untuk bangkit dan ternyata sepertinya itu hal yang tidak mudah. Kuroro menopangnya dan membantunya duduk di tempat tidur dengan bersandar bantal.

"Kalau kau masih pusing, berbaring saja dulu," ujar Kuroro, tersenyum lembut.

"Ku-roro?" tanyanya terbata. Kuroro yang sadar bahwa Kurapika masih _linglung, _duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kurapika lembut.

"Iya, ini aku,"

"Ini.. kamarku kan?"

"Iya,"

"Terus.. kenapa kau ada disini? Sudah malam kan?"

"Aku menggumu sampai kau terbangun. Lagi pula, aku ingin menemanimu," Kurapika terbelalak mendengar jawaban Kuroro.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Aku sudah izin kok. Bahkan mereka mengantarkanku beberapa buah pakaian,"

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu terus," Kurapika menunduk. Berusaha menahan apa yang akan keluar dari matanya. Kuroro mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan olehmu. Hilangkan pikiran bahwa kau selalu merepotkanku ya," Kurapika mengangguk lemah. Kuroro melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai merengkuh Kurapika dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Sampai kapan pun,"

* * *

Esok harinya, Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke taman. Tapi, dia masih takut Kurapika belum sehat betul. Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong. Karena hari ini hari Minggu, tamannya ramai oleh banyak orang.

"Sejuk," ujar Kuroro, menghirup nafasnya dalam.

"Iya," Kurapika ikut menghirup nafasnya.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan,"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tau ini salah, tapi, sungguh aku tidak bisa memendam rasa cintaku ini," Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika, berusaha meyakinkannya. Diam menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Kuroro menunggu jawaban Kurapika dengan hati berdebar.

"A-aku juga," jawab Kurapika, malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"Itu artinya kau menerimaku?"

"Iya," Kurapika menduduk, kembali menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang mulai terlihat di pipinya. Kuroro yang senang, tiba-tiba memeluk Kurapika erat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kuroro.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih," Kurapika balas memeluk Kuroro.

"Jangan, tinggalkan aku ya," lanjutnya.

"Ya, pasti sayang," Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kurapika.

"Bolehkah?" gumamnya pelan.

"K-kau tidak malu?" pipi Kurapika semakin memerah.

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"B-baiklah,"

Kuroro lanjut mendekati wajah Kurapika dan memagut bibirnya lembut.

_Manis, _ujar mereka bersamaan didalam hatinya.

~*_**End***~_

Akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih banyak buat yang review fic ini.

Oh iya, untuk sementara, fic pertama saya dalam tahap pengerjaan. Daan, saya lagi ada utang fic sama seseorang. Maaf kalau update fic pertama saya-nya jadi lama~ *bows

Balasan review :

_Whitypearl :_ hahaha.. makasih.. XD maaf update-nya telat dan makasih udah review.. :)

_Nekomata Angel of Darkness :_ iya, sejujurnya, saya kurang suka transgender.. XD makasih udah review.. ^^

_Natsu Hiru-chan :_ hahaha.. iya, terserah Natsu aja mau bayangin Kurapika jadi cewe/cowo.. ;) maaf telat update dan makasih udah review.. :D

_October Lynx :_ (balasnya pakai b. Indo aja ya? ._.v) Hehe.. aku nggak pernah di bully kok.. kalo dapet tekanan batin sering.. #eh #abaikan Thanks review-nya dan maaf update-nya telat~ (_ _)

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk para reviewers yang telah mendukung saya, dan para silent readers (bila ada XDD)

Saya masih membutuhkan dukungan kalian di fic-fic saya yang lain~ *bows

Ok, see you in my other fic~


End file.
